


Make Believe

by UnorganizedLetters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this as, I'll just do both to cover my bases, Is it a childhood au?, Is it a high school au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorganizedLetters/pseuds/UnorganizedLetters
Summary: “Okay so when we were little I accidentally mentioned that I had a crush on you but I always thought you didn’t hear me because you just looked at me weird and never commented but now we’re in high school and omg you just introduced me as your boyfriend/girlfriend/datemate wtf we never discussed this!!!” -shittyaus





	Make Believe

Clarke was only six but she still understood how nerve wrecking it could be to confess to someone. Finn, her neighbor, had confessed to her. She responded by patting him on the head and very determinedly telling him no. Her mom had always told her to say no when someone does or says something she doesn't like and she had decided that that was the time to practice it.

But now Clarke understood how Finn felt perfectly. How your hands shake no matter how hard you tried to still them. How it was hard to make eye contact with anyone who could discover your not so well kept secret at any moment.

Clarke understood now, and it was all because of Lexa.

Lexa, with her brunette hair and her green eyes that reminded Clarke of limes.

Lexa, who could make Clarke laugh until her stomach hurt with just a puckered face.

Lexa, who shared her food with Clarke and didn't complain when the blonde ate most of it.

Lexa, the girl she accidentally confessed to.

It had been a normal day for them, at first. Clarke's dad had dropped her off at Lexa's house for their biweekly, the twice a week one not the every two weeks one, playdate. Lexa had excitedly rushed out to greet her like always, the one thing that was different was the older boy trailing behind her. Clarke turned to wave bye to her dad, now that Lexa had come out he didn't need to stick around.

"Clarke," Lexa gasped out when she reached the blonde, slightly out of breath.

"Lexa," she greeted in return. Clarke's blue eyes lifted up to the boy who was now standing behind her friend. She leaned closer to the other girl to whisper, "Who's that?"

"Oh," Lexa's eyes lit up. "His name is Titus. He's my cousin. He came to visit today! Isn't that great?"

"Great," Clarke repeated dully. She had just wanted it to be her and Lexa today. Already she didn't like Titus, he was ruining her perfect day. But she had to suck it up for Lexa. "Hi, Titus."

Titus sneered at her, it seems like he liked her as much as she liked him. He leaned down, "Listen, I'm fifteen. That means that I decide what we're doing today."

Clarke stuck her chin out in defiance. She didn't like being told what to do. If somebody did tell her to do something, she usually attacked them. "If you're fifteen, why are you balding?"

Lexa yelped, her hands moving to cover her mouth. "Clarke, don't say that. That's not nice." She wrapped one of her hands around Clarke's arm and pulled her closer. "Not nice," she repeated.

Clarke looked down at her scuffed shoes, her eyes watering slightly. She hated it when the brunette was upset with her. It made her tummy hurt in the bad way. "I'm sorry, Lexa." She didn't apologize to Titus.

"It's okay," Lexa tugged her into a hug. "Me and Titus forgive you."

Titus, now self consciously rubbing his balding forehead, grunted and stalked off into the house. Clarke hoped that he wouldn't come back but he did, and in one of his hands was a nunchuck.

Lexa separated from Clarke and bounced over to where Titus was, her hands reaching for the weapon.

Titus reared back, "No Lexa. You can't play with this, you'll just end up hurting yourself."

The young brunette pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what are me and Clarke 'posed to do?"

"Supposed. And it's Clarke and I," Titus corrected.

"That's what she said," Clarke defended. She stalked over to Lexa and twisted their fingers together until they were holding hands.

"No, it's not," Titus argued.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-" Clarke felt a tug on her hand, stopping her from responding.

"Then what are _Clarke and I supposed _to do?" Lexa looked at both of them, her green eyes staying on Clarke longer than they were on Titus.__

__Clarke huffed. All Titus seemed to be good at was getting her in trouble._ _

__"I'm going to be a ninja and you two are peasants who I rescue from being kidnapped."_ _

__The blonde girl grumbled under her breath, "Isn't he a little old to be playing these games?" She would've said it louder so he could hear, but if he could hear her then Lexa could too. And she didn't want Lexa to hear. She squeezed Lexa's hand tighter at just the thought of it._ _

__Lexa turned to face her, a grin splitting her face. "That sounds like so much fun. Doesn't it, Clarke?"_ _

__"Fun," Clarke repeated._ _

__"You guys just run around and pretend you're being chased. I'll come swinging with my nunchucks and save the day," Titus boasted._ _

__Lexa let go of her friend's hand and immediately did as was told. Clarke took longer, still not completely willing to play with Titus._ _

__She glanced over to Lexa who was running around and giggling. Clarke decided that if it made Lexa happy, then it made her happy. She took off after her brunette friend, joining in with her laughter._ _

__Titus swung the nunchuck around clumsily, it falling out of his hands several times. Clarke and Lexa just kept running around, every now and then yelping in pretend pain._ _

__Everything was fine, because nothing was real. Clarke was lying on her back and kicking the air, pretending that someone was above her. Lexa was running towards her, ready to pretend knock the pretend person off of her. Titus was still clumsily swinging the nunchucks somewhere nearby._ _

__Everything was fine, everything was fine until the pain had a serious potential to became real._ _

__The nunchuck had gone flying after Titus spun with it in his hand. He let out a surprised noise when it went in the direction of Lexa. "Lexa," he called out in a panic._ _

__Lexa had apparently got all of the ninja genes because without even looking she cartwheeled out of harms way. Her brunette hair flowed gracefully, the nunchuck passing just underneath it as she flipped._ _

__Clarke scrambled up from the grass, her jaw dropped in awe. "W-Woah! That was amazing Lexa, I didn't know you could do that! Who taught you?"_ _

__Titus grumbled and stalked over to grab his nunchuck from the ground. A blush was rising up his neck as he practically ran back into Lexa's house. He didn't come back this time._ _

__Lexa looked his way confused before turning back to Clarke. Her face split open into a grin. "My sister Anya. She's twenty and knows how to do lots of stuff like that. She's the bestest."_ _

__Clarke's tummy felt weird but not in a bad way. She had never seen Lexa smile that widely before. She loved it. "I love you," Clarke whispered._ _

__"Lexa," Titus shouted at the same time. He had poked his bald head back out the door. "Your mom says to come in and eat your snack!"_ _

__"Okay," Lexa shouted back. Her eyes had never left Clarke, though. She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows._ _

__Clarke swallowed nervously, she didn't know what to do or say. Now her stomach hurt in a not so good way._ _

__"Do you want some apple juice, Clarke?"_ _

__Lexa never questioned it, never questioned her. Clarke never brought it up._ _

__***_ _

__Over the years, their friendship had only strengthened. They changed, but the bond they shared never did._ _

__Clarke was no longer the little girl who blurted out everything that came to her mind. She now knew when the right time to strike someone was, taking them down with only a few words. She was perfect for the role of debate team captain at their high school._ _

__Lexa wasn't the happy go lucky little girl anymore, either. She had become a brooding brunette with constant resting bitch face. She only showed her true self when around those she considered friends and family. She had also become a captain, but hers was more of the sports variety. When she was seven her parents had signed her up for a soccer team and she had fallen in love with the sport._ _

__Clarke would have joined soccer with Lexa so they could have spent more time together but her and sports had a mutual agreement to stay away from each other. The last time she had participated in a sport she had gotten a tennis racket to the face. And they had been playing ping pong._ _

__Admittedly, that had been Raven’s fault, another one of her best friends. She had wondered if the size of the paddle impacted its ability to hit the ball back and forth. Octavia, playing her part as an enabler only encouraged the experiment. Raven never got to test her theory out considering moments after she had gotten the racket it slipped out of her grip and made a direct trajectory to Clarke’s face._ _

__She would have been more upset about being smacked in the face but Lexa had dutifully volunteered to take her to the nurse to get her checked out. They had spent the rest of their P.E. class together, cuddled up and talking about any and everything._ _

That had been the highlight of Clarke’s day. In fact, anything involving Lexa was automatically the best thing ever in Clarke’s eyes. She loved being around Lexa, doing things with Lexa. Just _existing _at the same time as Lexa was enough for Clarke.__

____

____

____She loved Lexa but she was pretty sure Lexa didn’t love her. At least in the way that she wanted her to. But that was fine with Clarke, as long as she had Lexa in her life in some way she was okay with them not being romantically involved._ _ _ _

_Most _of the time she was okay with it. She was slightly less okay with it when girls would flirt with Lexa right in front of her. Like what was happening right now.__

____

____

______“So Lexa,” a redhead drawled in her best attempt at being seductive. “What are you doing later today? If you don’t have plans, maybe we could go out,” she then had the nerve to put her acrylic nails on Lexa's arm as she scratched up and down the skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hanging out with Clarke,” Lexa answered distractedly. She was currently searching her locker for something before they left the school, the hallways almost already entirely empty. Clarke had been told what it was but in her jealous rage she forgot all things except for how to accurately dispose of someone’s body and not get caught._ _ _ _ _ _

______The other girl’s eyes darted to Clarke, a sneer on her lips as she looked her up and down. Dramatically she flipped her red hair over her left shoulder as she once again tried to give Lexa sultry eyes. “Don’t you want to do something, I don’t know, fun? I could provide that for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Forget trying to be discrete, Clarke was going to kill this girl right here, right now. She’d gladly taken the jail time, Lexa would visit her and that’s all that mattered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa's head snapped up at that, a frown marring her features. “Hanging out with Clarke _is _fun.” She sighed, giving a quick glance at Clarke before focusing her attention on the redhead. “Listen, I thought you would take the hint by my apparent lack of interest but I guess I have to say it directly. I’ll take full blame for this misunderstanding. I will not go out with you and I probably never will.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________The redhead's mouth smacked open, “W-Why not? You took Costia out last week.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Well this was news to Clarke. She wasn’t aware that the two had been dating and it hurt to find out like this instead of being told directly by her best friend. The redheaded girl really was entitled though, thinking that just because Lexa dated one girl that she now had to date her as well. The minds of some people, it never failed to shock Clarke how they worked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lexa’s frown deepened. “Costia is just a friend, which is more than I could say for the two of us.” Clarke did a mini celebration in her head, though she knew she still didn’t stand a chance with Lexa. “I’m allowed to hang out with friends. And besides, I already have a girlfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You do?” Both Clarke and the random girl said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lexa looked at Clarke confused, “Why are you asking?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Putting her hands on her hips, Clarke snorted. “Maybe because you never told me you had a girlfriend. I _thought _we were best friends but I guess not.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Perhaps sensing that she was no longer vital to the conversation the redhead huffed and stormed away. Lexa and Clarke barely spared her a glance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I didn’t think I had to tell you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well why in the hell not?” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and felt a brief moment of satisfaction when Lexa's eyes snapped down for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Because you’re my girlfriend!” Lexa responded, her voice lacking all hint of it possibly being a joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was Clarke’s turn to have her mouth smack open, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. “W-What? Since when?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Since we were six! You seriously didn’t know?” Lexa questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke was stunned, all types of information rushing her at once. Lexa thought they had been dating since they were six which was a surprise all by itself. But what really caught her attention was that if Lexa thought they were dating that meant she had feelings for Clarke. That she _returned _Clarke’s feelings.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She shook her head a bit to snap herself out of it. “Why do you think we’ve dating that long? I mean, like how did we even get together in your mind?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lexa shrugged, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. “It was that one time Titus came over to play with us. You told me you loved me. I guess I just assumed that meant we were dating now because my mom had told me you date the people you love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke remembered that day, remembered how she felt all types of emotions whenever she looked at Lexa. And how she felt different emotions when she looked at Titus. To this day the two of them don’t get along, he was always trying to limit the time she could spend with Lexa. Clarke hated to admit it to but once he got out of puberty, he managed to pull the bald look off quite well. If he wasn’t such a jerk, Clarke figured he would be dating someone instead of constantly butting into Lexa’s life and subsequently Clarke’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You didn’t say it back though,” Clarke accused, pointing her finger dramatically at Lexa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I did too,” Lexa responded back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Wrong! I remember it distinctly. You asked me if I wanted apple juice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lexa’s lips turned down in thought and Clarke got distracted following the pouty movement. Lexa had really nice lips. “Huh, I guess you’re right. Well who decided asking someone if they want apple juice or not isn’t a declaration of love? Certainly not me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke’s gaze was still on Lexa’s lips, she was more focused on it than she was in a debate team match. “And how come if we’re dating we’ve never gone on dates? Or kissed?” She blushed before her next words, “Or other stuff?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We've gone on plenty of dates. We practically go on one every week. And well, for the other stuff,” Lexa scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I just assumed that you wanted to take things slowly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ten years slow?” Clarke’s left eyebrow raised. "C'mon Lexa, even I wouldn't make someone wait that long for a _kiss. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah,” Lexa dropped her hand from her neck to reach put for Clarke’s who gladly linked their fingers together. “Does this mean you’re fine with us dating? I figure I better ask this time before another ten years go by and you’re standing at the altar surprised.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clarke grinned and blushed at the mention of the two of them getting married. “I’m more than fine with it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They stood their in the empty hallway of their high school grinning goofily at each other, their hands swinging between the two of them. Hesitantly at almost the same time they leaned into each other and shared a soft kiss, the first of many._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let’s get out of here,” Lexa stated. “We need to make up for lost time and I don’t find the idea of making out in a school hallway appealing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clarke agreed, slipping easily under Lexa’s open arm to press herself against the brunette's side as they left their school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m still waiting on that I love you, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do you want some apple Juice, Clarke?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Lexa.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I love apple juice,” Lexa kicked her legs out in excitement. The chairs at the dining room table were too big for her to be able to put her feet on the floor. She used to complain about it until her mom had told her that since she was only six, she had plenty of time to grow bigger. Besides, she kind of enjoyed being able to swing her feet. “I don’t always like sharing it because it’s my favorite. I’ll share some with you though Clarke. That’s ‘cause you’re my favorite person.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clarke blushed, feeling the heat rapidly rise to her cheeks. “You’re my favorite person too, Lexa. When you come over to my house you can have some of my favorite juice too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lexa grinned at her, hopping out of her own seat to squeeze into Clarke’s. She linked their fingers together immediately, “We can share everything forever. Deal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clarke turned her head so she could make eye contact with Lexa. Her eyes were bright as the green color shone in happiness and Clarke knew her own blue ones reflected the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It might not have a confession of love like Clarke’s had been but she still felt like it was the best day ever. They would be together, forever and ever. Nothing could ever tear them apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Deal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be doing stat and chem homework but instead I wrote this. Time management? Never heard of them. Procrastination is an old friend of mine though.


End file.
